You spent a long time with Akihiko
by Superkay
Summary: Behind the scenes: Find out what really happens when you spend a long time with Akihiko...Mature Content, not appropriate for young readers.


**Behind the Scenes: What really happens when you spend a long time with Akihiko **

It's finally after school and as Hamuko was getting closer to the gate she saw Akihiko there. She found it very odd because he usually goes straight home to train or straight to a match. As she got close she saw that he kept glancing at her and turning away blushing.

"Hi Akihiko," Hamuko said with a cheerful grin. "It's not like you to hang around after school. Are you feeling ok?"

"Um... yeah I'm fine." He responded back, still blushing, and still unable to look at her in the eyes. "Hey…Um do you want to come to my room?"

"Oh, sure," she said a little shocked but she did her best not to show it since his face seemed to be beet red.

Walking from school and back to his room, the conversation was a bit limited and she saw he was getting more and more nervous as they got closer to his room.

Hamuko found it adorable as he opened the door for her. She started to look around and take in the scenery. It was full of equipment and it smelled of sweat and testosterone. She always knew that Akihiko was a manly man, even if he did blush around her a lot. She didn't know what to say after the door closed he started to move around the room.

"Sorry, there's no where to sit but the floor… Maybe I have a cushion somewhere…"

"Its fine I don't mind sitting on the floor." She took this chance to sit in the middle of the floor, trying her best to keep her school uniforms skirt down so she wouldn't show anything.

Akihiko noticed the gesture and nervously rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "You want something to drink?"

"It's alright," she gave another bright smile. "You can sit down you know."

"O-oh okay…" He sat down on the bed and restlessly slid a hand through his silver hair. "Err… my room doesn't' weird you out does it?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think it fits you very nicely."

"You think so?" he leaned back a little, looking a bit more relaxed. "That's good. Though…I guess that means it's me, not my room, that's weird."

Hamuko tilted her head to the side, causing one her orange pigtails to brush against her cheek.

"I am sorry. This is all new for me…"

"You've never had a girl in your room?"

"O-of course not," he said in shock. "I mean I never thought I needed a girlfriend or anything."

There was quite an awkward pause in between that. She felt honored to be the first girl in his room but then felt kind of bad that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend or..did it mean he stopped looking?

"But that's not something you go out and get because you need it huh?" After a quick glance in Hamuko eyes, Akihiko did a nervous laugh and looked away. "Oh that reminds me I wanted to give this to you today."

"Really?" Unbridled joy filled Hamuko. Of all people she never expected to get a gift from him.

"S-so you will take it?"

"Of course I will."

Akihiko got up and took a stuffed rabbit from on top of his dresser drawer and gave it to Hamuko before sitting back down on the bed. She looked at the rabbit and grinned at the smile sewn into it. It was fluffy, cute, and had red fur the same color as her hair.

"Don't you think it looks like you?"

Hamuko gave a smile and gently rubbed her fingers along the ear of the stuffed rabbit.

"What's with the face, it looks just like you."

"Let me guess," She giggled. "Because of the red hair?"

"…No…b-because of the smile…"

Hamuko pulled her knees in and placed the rabbit beside her so it head rested on her lap. For while she looked at Akihiko and she already knew that he had a face that he wanted…no…needed to say something important. She didn't want to push him so she thought it best to wait.

"You know…there was a time when…I thought I saw Miki in you." The way his eyes were positioned she couldn't tell if he was looking at her thigh or the stuffed rabbit. "But when I bought that I knew that wasn't the case… Passing by toy stores always made me think of Miki. But I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened." Akihiko closed his eyes tight, it became clear that he was thinking of what happened long ago and her heart broke as she saw a light pained look in his face.

"But," he lifted his face and smiled slightly at Hamuko. "When I saw that in the store, your face was the first thing that popped into my mind. And then I thought about Miki…I though about her smiling… If it hadn't been for you, I might have never gotten over it."

"I don't believe that Akihiko."

"What do you mean?"

"You are much stronger than that," Hamuko smiled. "Not just with muscles, but inside as well. I think you knew all along that your sister would want you to morn her death for so long, you just needed a small reminder. That's all. We all have events that hurt us..i-its how we manage to get past them that matters."

"You truly are a wonderful person. Weather things have been painful, or happy, or sad, you've always been there for me." He grabbed at the edge of the bed as his gaze met hers. "You should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too. From now on, we have each other."

She nodded and sat up on her knees. "Yes, not matter what I'll always be by your side."

"I-I um hope you don't mind me saying this but..Hamuko…you mean a lot to me…I love you." He said the words softly and even blushed as he smiled.

"That's interesting because…I think I love you too Akihiko."

He slid a hand through his hair and chuckled a little. "I wonder how things would've gone if you hadn't come here..Uh I mean Port Island in general, not this room."

"Is that so?" she teased.

"D-don't," His cheeks once again went to a deep rosy red. "D-don't think I am going to lose control or anything because I let you in here…"

Hamuko couldn't help but giggle and she had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Come on don't laugh like that…" He smiled. "You have such a nice smile. I-it's a shame that it should hide behind those hands."

Now it was her turn to blush deeply as she finished her giggle. "This better?"

"Yes, much," he smiled and sat closer to the edge of the bed. "Hamuko…you're the only one I can at this way around…Would you mind calling me Aki?"

"N-no I don't mind at all," she began to wrap her index finger in her pigtail.

He patted the empty space on the side of the bed and smiled. "Come on let me hear how it sounds."

She got up and felt the heat in her cheeks as she sat next to him, her leg less then a few inches from his.

"Aki," she whispered.

"Thanks," he said a little breathlessly and his hand wandered from the bed to her chin so it was pointed to him. "I'll be sure to make sure you're happy..In time I hope you can even find more about me to love…"

"I-I'm sure.." she said, a little taken back by the touch of his fingers. "I'm sure I can find something…there's so much to love."

"I'm glad to hear that… Hamuko." He leaned in close and slowly both their lips were pressed together. It was as simple as a peck but then her lips separated and she let out a soft moan as she felt the warm of his tongue against hers. Another moan escaped as she felt his hand rub at her inner thigh.

Akihiko broke the kiss and took back his hand. "I am sorry, its just that…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she flushed. "In fact it felt…good…really good."

Smiling he slid the hand to her hip and leaned against her as she kissed at her neck as he whispered. "I… I have been wanting to hold you like this for so long. You feel like a dream Hamuko."

Her fingers gripped at his hair and moaned deeply, "Aki.." her panties were getting damp by the second. With every touch and caress, it brought her closer to the edge.

"Aki…" She said softly again. "There is something I've wanted you to do but um.."

"Anything," he moaned. "Name it and I'll do it."

Hamuko pushed away from him, unbuttoned and slide of the shirt of her school uniform. Akihiko was at a lost for words when she began to unhook her white bra, spilling out her perky breasts and hard nipples.

"E-even better than I could have imagined." He groaned and let his instincts to the rest. He kissed from her neck down to her breasts and softly began to lick at her nipple. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine at the warmth of him, then she moaned even louder as she felt his hand travel down to her skirt and tugged it. He left her breast and looked up at her. "I'm sorry but you have to stand for me to take off the rest."

Flushed and barely able to stand, she managed to stand in front of him and keep her hand on his shoulders to help keep her stable. She wanted to giggle because he looked so serious unbuttoning her skirt, she even got a little more wet as he licked his lips when he slipped down her panties. She was going to help him out of his clothes when out of nowhere his tongue found her pussy lips. He was exactly like an animal, tasting and licking like it was his favorite treat.

She held on tight to his shoulder and wiggled against his lips. He then spread his pussy lips wide so his hot tongue could move against her clit.

"Aki…" she said in a long moan. "That..that feels so good. P-please don't stop…"

"Hamuko," his moans vibrated against his clit, and as she attempted to spread her legs more he darted his tongue in and out, like he was making love to her with his mouth. His hands grabbed at her ass, hard enough to get a good grip but soft enough so she would get away, not that she wanted to.

She lifted her head up and grabbed hard at his shoulder as she felt a pressure build up. She called his name over and over until she arched her back and came into his mouth. She breathed deeply, as sweat rushed down her temple and she heard a soft chuckle from Akihiko.

"You-you taste sweet, like peaches." He whispered.

Hamuko took this chance t slide off his shirt. She gave him a long hungry deep kiss before resting on her knees and helping him out of his pants, and his boxers. Once his underwear was gone she was looking directly at his cock. It was harder than steel, thick, and long.

She knew now it was her turn. Before he could even try to object her lips latched around his cock.

"C-careful down there," he groaned with pleasure as she started to lean back on his elbows. "I may cum too soon."

She really didn't care if he came too soon or not, he tasted devine. This is her first time doing anything like this, but she wanted him to feel the same pleasure that he had given to her. She gave long smooth licks up and down his cock, knowing the tip was the most sensitive she stopped there and began to lick and pop it in and out of her mouth.

After two tugs to her hair she felt her hair fall over her shoulders. Confused she looked up at Akihiko.

"Aki?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was curious to see what you look like with you hair down and you look just as…just as…beautiful." He then laid flat on his back with his legs spread wide. "Just a little more…please…please Hamuko."

She heard a trick and she was curious to try it out on him. She rubbed her hand swiftly up and down his cock as she sunk down deeper and began to suckle at his sac. The room was in an uproar of moans from both him and Hamuko. Akihiko's hips began to thrust and abruptly he fell to his knees and pushed her on her back.

"Hamuko.." He said groaning through clenched teeth. "If I don't take you now..I'll …I'll-"

"I understand," she said breathlessly. "Do you have protection?"

She wasn't going to ask why he had so many condom boxes in his bottom drawer or why they were in so many sizes and flavors…all she knew is that she needed him in her or she would burst on her own.

He slid the condom on his cock and she saw that his hands were trembling, but she couldn't tell if it was from fear or anticipation.

"Aki," she said breathing deeply, "H-have you done this before?"

"Once," he ground out. "And that was a long time ago."

She lay back on the floor legs wide. "I am sure you'll do fine, my Aki."

"My Aki," he sighed as he kneeled in between her legs. "I like the sound of that."

He took his time to pick her up and lay her on the bed. "I want you comfortable."

He spread her legs wide and slowly slid his cock inside her. At first it was a sharp pain that caused her to yell out and grab at the sheets.

"Hamuko... Shit, I am sorry. I-If we need to stop we can…"

"D-Don't stop…j-just take it slow."

Akihiko grabbed at her breasts and pinched her nipples in hopes of distracting her as she slid the rest of his hard dick in. The pain only last for a few inches but as he slide in deeper and after getting use to his length and thickness she was flooded with pleasure. She lifted her legs to feel more of him and yelled out in pleasure.

"Aki!" she moaned loudly, "Harder."

"I thought you would never ask." He grabbed her by the hips and began to thrust faster. Upon hearing her pussy juices on her cock as he thrusted faster, nearly pushed him over the edge, but he wanted it to last. He wanted to hold on just a little longer.

She wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to pull him in closer and she relished in the feeling of him massaging at her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned out his name not caring if it echoed through out the whole building.

"Aki," she gasped out. "I- I can't hold it."

He took this as a cue to take her harder and faster, practically thrusting like a mad beast. Hamuko on the other hand didn't care the pressure was building until they were both drowning in an explosive orgasm.

Akihito collapsed on top of her and she weakly lowered her legs and breathed hard trying to recover. For a few moments, they merely laid there and as he looked up to look in her eyes he noticed that they were breathing in the same rhythm and listening closely even then their hearts were going in the same beat as well.

He slid off and laid on his slide pulling her in close so her head was nuzzled close to his chest. He managed to pull the cover over the both of them as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hamuko," he said, his tone sleepy ad soft. "I love you and I want to protect you …always."

She looked up into his eyes completely content and whispered "I love you too my Aki."

Akihito was able to sneak in one last loving kiss before they both finally drifted to sleep in each others arms.

**You spent a long time with Akihiko.**


End file.
